Hungary
Hungary, officially the Greater Republic of Hungary, was a pre-war nation in Central Europe that bordered Czechoslovakia to the North, Yugoslavia to the South, Austria to the West, and Romania to the East. It was a democratic nation up until the Fascist takeover in 2060 following the downfall of the European Commonwealth and waged war with its neighbors until the Soviet Union invaded the country and occupied it until the bombs fell on October 23rd 2077. History Following the defeat of Nazi Germany in World War ll, Hungary and eastern and central Europe were taken over by the Soviets and remained under communist rule until the dissolution of the Warsaw Pact in 1978 in the Fallout timeline. Following the liberation from Communist rule, the Third Republic was established that same year and had supported Czechoslovakia during the Polish-Czechoslovak war in the 1990's. In the early 2000's, Hungary began to purchase Lamellar Combat Armour from the Soviet Union for their soldiers, but soon began to isolate itself when the world was hit with a major economic recession in the late 2000's. In 2014, the Hungarian Labor Party was formed in an effort to produce more jobs and heavily focus more on cheaper labor to support the Hungarian economy. Tensions spilled over in 2022 after communist extremists linked to the Labor Party had launched an insurgency against the government of Hungary with a series of terrorist attacks starting with the 2022 Bombing of the Budapest train system in the capital in response to the downfall of major Labor Party officials. The insurrection was eventually suppressed but the country was destabilized especially in the countryside where they hid among the village population, forcing government crackdowns in the areas and control over the major cities. Invasion of the Middle East In the year 2052, the armies of the European Commonwealth had launched a full scale invasion of the Middle East in order to acquire the oil resources in the region. Hungarian Troops faced the opposing forces of the United Arab Coalition, with the State of Israel supporting them with tanks and troops and witnessing the overall weakness of the UAC. In 2053 mass protests were held outside of Budapest as much of the Hungarian people protested against the war due to high casualties, especially from the Arabian Offensive which caused upwards of 5000 casualties for the Hungarian soldiers. The protests would only get worse as soon other groups such as the Hungarian Independence Party that protested against Hungarian membership in the EC had been formed and was immediately suppressed by the government the moment they won a seat in parliament. Following the European Commonwealth's victories in both North Africa and the Arabian peninsula, the UAC had surrendered and quickly dissolved afterwards. Once the troops returned home, they were greeted with joy but soon things would only get worse. War with Eastern Europe Following the European victory in the resource wars, many Europeans had been bitter with no oil to come home, only mentally and physically scarred soldiers and a battered economy. European nations quickly fell apart and the Commonwealth had fallen under its own weight. In 2060 a Fascist Party was formed and quickly rose to power and escalated into violence causing nations such as the United Kingdom and France to grow concern over the aggressiveness of the Hungarian government. Following the outbreak of the European Wars in April of 2060, Hungary got involved and joined forces with Germany which also had also fallen to fascism. At the start of the war, Hungarian forces had invaded the neighboring state of Romania which had contained some of the last sources of oil in all of Europe and fought in an attempt to gain access to said oil supplies. Hungary had attempted to negotiate with Bulgaria due to their relatively strong army but, they refused and could only send in aid and support as they were busy dealing with Yugoslavia and tried to stop the spread of communism into Eastern Europe. Desperate to control the last remnants of oil supplies in Europe beyond the Soviet Union, Hungarian soldiers went down south and began to invade Transylvania and began invading northwestern Romania taking the nation by surprise. Hungarian soldiers managed to take the northern parts of Transylvania before the Romanian forces were able to stop them and began to dig in and take control. Fascist Hungarian propaganda was put up across occupied towns in Romania claiming that they're there to "liberate" Romania from "bolshevism" and tried to convince them to join their ranks while they took over and ransacked farms and other rural communities in the Romanian countryside while trying to find the oil wells that Romania had held on to so dearly. Category:Pre-War Countries